In Neverland
by KHVorefan0
Summary: rated T for a little thing called VORE. but don't let that scare you away! this is my take on what could have happened in the Neverland scene from the MANGA! no pairings


**NOTE: This was the first ever vore story that I wrote! It contains crocodile/Sora vore! Read AC for more info!**

--

It was a clear night in Neverland. The ocean was dyed black with the reflection of the dark sky; the pale yellow moon hung in the sky. Suspended as if by magic, it cast a shimmering abstract splotch of light on the surface of the rippling sea. A gentle breeze wafted by, leaving nothing untouched by its sweet caress. The silence that blanketed everything was a natural one; a calming constant to anyone who sought an escape from reality.

It was such a beautiful night… so why did fate have to be so ugly?

The ship creaked slightly as the ocean swells pressed against it, causing the ship to rock placidly.

Sora shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, trying to keep his balance. The thin strip of wood he stood on bowed slightly under his weight, and it made his stomach tingle nervously to think it might give way and break at any time. With the heels of his yellow shoes at the very edge of the plank, Sora spared a tentative glance below him, glimpsing the rather large reptile that licked it chops hungrily.

He gulped.

The giant crocodile below him eyed him eagerly and rubbed its paws together in a very cartoonish manner, waiting the moment its prey fell to his doom in its belly.

"Hand over the keyblade, Sora. You're beat."

Sora snapped his head up, "Riku?"

Indeed it was. Appearing from a puddle of darkness above the captain's quarters of the ship was the silver haired boy. His expression never wavered as he started down at his ex-best friend with a look of distaste.

"Give up, Sora."

Sora inwardly winced at the harshness of his friend's tone, but glared back up at Riku.

"Why are you doing this Riku? Why are you siding with the Heartless?" he demanded.

The look on Riku's face intensified, "The Heartless obey me now, Sora. I have nothing left to fear."

Sora's cerulean eyes widened in disbelief. His friend, working with the Heartless? And worse, can even i_control/i_ them? No… this wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to go out and find his friends, beat the Heartless and return home to their islands and be happy.

The brunette shook his head, a hint of desperation in his eyes as he said, "You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!"

Riku then scoffed, lips tilting into a mocking smirk, "Impossible, my heart's too strong."

Sora bowed his head, blinking away the wetness that had suddenly formed in his eyes. His friend wasn't going to listen to him, was he? Why? How had things come to this? What had he done to make his friend so angry that he wouldn't even listen to him?

The gentle breeze had transformed into a persistent, steady gust. The crocodile made a disapproving noise of impatience at having to wait so long for its delectable meal.

"Haven't you realized it yet?"

Sora blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're a traitor, Sora!" Riku yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the bewildered boy, "You ditched Kairi and I for those… freaks!"

"What…? No, I– "

"Ever since you acquired the keyblade you've been running around, doing your own thing." Riku then put his hands on his hips, leering at the brunette, "I bet you didn't even think to look for Kairi and me."

_iYes I did…/i_

"Your heart isn't strong enough to handle the power of the keyblade. Only the strength of a strong heart like mine can –"

"Shut up!"

That took Riku by surprise. His aquamarine eyes widened slightly as he stared his friend down, his brows twitching downwards. Sora's cerulean eyes stared right back, desperate to reach through to the silver haired boy. Riku could see the glint of light that caught the tears that fell from his face onto the wood of the plank. He could see the boy's fists clenched at his sides, the deep breathes that racked his small form.

"Riku… I don't know what they've been telling you, but I didn't betray you."

The silver haired boy blinked at the wavering voice.

Sora looked up, his eyes brimming with tears, "Ever since that night on the island, I've been looking for you. And Kairi too!"

Riku sniffed disdainfully, "You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

The elder teen searched the younger boy's eyes for any sign of deceit, of deception.

He found none; he knew the truth now and he was torn between feeling guilty, disappointed and happy. But his teenage-esque pride refused to let him admit it… so instead he asked one more question, though in his heart, he already knew the answer: "Then why do you travel around with those two freaks? Why didn't you come with me back at that town?"

"They've been helping me look for you. They're looking for someone too!" Sora appeared exasperated, but at the same hopeful that he might finally be getting through his best friend's ridiculously thick skull. "You left before—"

Suddenly, with a gust of wind the ship rocked a little before it gave a violent lurch…

Sora stumbled, his arms flailing about to keep his balance. The crocodile rubbed its paws together anxiously, eyeing the boy fervently and Riku's eyes widened, legs glued to the spot and his stomach reeling almost painfully as his mouth dropped open.

Sora finally lost his balance and fell, pitched over the side of the ship with wide, terrified eyes.

…and Riku screamed.

"SORA!"

Sora gasped involuntarily, eyes wide as he groped around in midair for something to grab a hold of. Fingers flexing and stretching out frantically, he tried to latch onto the edge of the board. But the plank was bouncing up and down too quickly to grab, having been liberated from the weight that had pressed down on it. He continued to plummet downwards feet first –

…right toward the gaping, fleshy, pink maw of the crocodile, which had opened its jaws as wide as they could go.

Riku stared at the place the brunette had stood in only seconds before, shock scrawled across his face. Part of his mind told him that his eyes were lying to him; that he hadn't just seen his best friend fall over the side of a ship into the middle of a freezing, crocodile-infested sea (though he couldn't imagine why a crocodile would be in the ocean… he would pass it off as another strange factor of Neverland), surely doomed to a watery death. His stare was fixed on that spot, as if expecting the boy to suddenly fly up in a display of glittering sparkles, keyblade in his hand and grin on his face.

The echoing half-scream he heard told him that this wasn't the case.

When his mind snapped back to reality, he realized he was moving. Riku hadn't even been aware that he was running, leaping over the railing and falling down to the deck below, pushing Heartless out of the way and knocking them over in his haste to get to Sora. In no time, he reached the side of the ship and peered over. His eyes widened and he gasped, "Sora!"

Sora's arms were completely outstretched, his hands gripping the edges of the reptile's jaws. His arms visibly trembled as he pushed back against the force of the mouth that tried to close on him. From his hips down was invisible, hidden from view by the eager throat of the beast. His legs were pressed together firmly, immobilized, squeezed tightly by a slick throat that moved against his skin and refused to let him go. He tried to kick his feet, but could only manage a pitiful wiggle. The lower half of his body formed an odd bulge in the neck and underbelly of the croc, which rippled and moved with the brunet's struggles.

The croc shook its head back and forth, trying to loosen the boy's grip in hopes that he would falter and slip into its gullet completely.

Sora grunted at the exertion, his arms shaking. He could feel himself slipping further into the croc's esophagus, the drool that pooled at the bottom of the reptile's mouth aiding his descent, disappearing up to his waist. He felt the muscles of the throat contract around his legs and hips, attempting to gulp him down, trying their best to suck him down into an awaiting stomach.

The brunet could feel his fingers slipping… his grip failing. Pure fear erupted through his body, coursing through his veins, his belly tingling with it and he could feel tears form in the corners of his eyes. This was it; he was going to be eaten by this crocodile, whole and alive and digested away into nothing, and there was no one around to help him…

His hands slipped. The jaws snapped closed.

Sora's startled yelp was cut off half-way as he was suddenly smushed between a wet, slimy tongue and the roof of the crocodile's mouth. His waist and chest disappeared into the tight throat of the reptile, the breath forced from his lungs as it contracted roughly around him. He thrashed in the firm hold of the esophagus and latched desperately onto the wiggling tongue with his arms, attempting to buck his hips and kick his legs, anything in his power to free himself. But his movements were so restricted; the most he could do was wriggle helplessly, unintentionally aiding the scaled beast in its effort to swallow him up.

"Let… let me go, ya stupid… overgrown… handbag!" Sora gasped out as he punched at the croc's maw feebly. It responded with a glare that he couldn't see and shaking its head more violently as it gulped continuously.

There was sucking motion at his feet, a steady pulling that drug him in deeper inch by inch. He was in up to his shoulders now, his arms stuck rigidly over his head… with each rhythmic tugging motion at his lower body, he could feel the slippery pink mawflesh creep up his arms and neck and up to his chin. He could feel his feet being released into a more open space, and with a jolt of realization knew that he was entering the stomach.

"N-no!"

He renewed his struggles to free himself, kicking and screaming in desperation. The bulge his body made in the neck of the crocodile stretched and rippled wildly with his kicks and the bucking of his hips. But once again, his struggle only aided his downward decent.

Sora had only a split second to suck in a terrified breath and slam his eyes shut before his head was encased and hugged by nearly elastic throatflesh. Sound was cut off as well, and instead of the crashing sound of the ocean waves around him, a loud, steady roaring filled his ears. It rivaled the sound of continuous rumbling thunder, so loud in this close proximity that he thought he would scream.

There was a pressure around his whole body, squeezing him slowly downwards, and he fought to gasp in breath that refused to come with the throat pressing into his chest and face so tightly. His arms were still stuck over his head, hands grasping fruitlessly in the croc's mouth. With every insistent downwards tug, he could feel more and more of his body as it was pushed into the slightly more open space of the stomach — which, to his horror, gurgled subtly.

Sora grimaced and bit his lip as he was pulled and squished downwards, fighting back the tears that came to his eyes. His legs were almost completely freed from the constricting throat, being forced to curl up in the confines of the stomach. He had completely lapsed into the croc's gullet, his arms and hands now squeezed together so firmly that he could not so much as twitch a finger.

When in actuality it only took a few seconds, the process felt like an eternity to the boy. His hips and waist were now being packed into a too-small stomach and forcing his legs to coil up further. He was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air, his chest spasming as it was freed from the esophagus for much needed breath. His lungs burned… screaming at him for their unfair deprivation of the oxygen they so needed and just when he thought he would pass out, his chin and mouth slipped through the passage into the stomach. Instantly he instinctively took in a great lungful of air, coughing a bit as he did so.

He jolted instantly at the rancid taste of the air that hit his tongue, and as his nose was freed he could smell it as well. It overwhelmed his senses and was enough to make him want to vomit. He gagged as he coughed more stale air into his aching lungs, the rest of his head and arms finally popping through the opening of the stomach to join the rest of his body, which was forced to curl into a taut fetal position.

Still recovering from nearly suffocating, head and lungs throbbing as he gasped, he could do little more than lie there as he was within the firm grip of the belly of the beast. He could feel the wavy walls of the stomach as they stuck to every curve and contour of his body, holding him in place, pulsating against his skin in rhythmic pumps that matched the beat of the reptile's heart. Saliva-coated hair stuck to his scalp and face, the wetness seeping into his clothes and causing them to adhere to his body.

Warily, Sora blinked his blue eyes open. He expected his surroundings to be completely dark; pitch black. He hadn't expected to be able to see a thing. And while that wasn't exactly true, it wasn't entirely false either. It was dark, yes, but there seemed to be a light coming from somewhere outside… perhaps the light from a porthole on the ship that in actuality wasn't but a few feet away. As his eyes adjusted to the dim environment, he could make out shapes… outlines. He could just make out the contours of his own body as he squirmed or wriggled occasionally, could distinguish the fleshy, dark pink interior of the stomach he was encased in.

Then he noticed it: that slight tingling sensation in his skin that border-lined burning. Digestive acids had begun seeping from the walls around him, pooling around him at a rate that made his eyes widen in horror.

"A-ah! No no no…"

The situation caught up with him suddenly, and Sora began kicking out of terror, pushing against the bottom of the stomach and trying fruitlessly to shove himself back up through the throat. His efforts were in vain, however, and his only reward was an angry clench of protest from the stomach that made him cry out.

But that didn't deter him from his attempts to escape. The acids were getting more intense with each passing moment; it singed his clothes and began to eat away at the soles of his large shoes. It effectively burned his skin and he cried out, instinctively casting Cura on himself to prevent the acid from eating the flesh away.

He kicked at the bottom of his wet prison, jerked his body to and fro, and clawed roughly at slick walls, doing everything, anything in his power to break free, half-sobbing with the realization that he was probably going to die here. The friends that he had relied on so heavily in the recent past could not help him now, what with Kairi practically in a coma, Donald and Goofy locked in the brig of the ship, and Riku… well, Riku was probably still on the ship, pointing and laughing at his predicament for all he knew.

And to make matters worse… he couldn't call the keyblade to him. The keyblade was a strange weapon… it could not appear unless it had sufficient space to appear _in_; he could end up accidentally impaling himself, and the last thing he wanted to do on top of being digested alive was bleed to death…

So far… He had come so far in his adventure to save the worlds and find his friends. His hero instinct told him that he was so close to the finish line; the bad guy was only a couple of worlds away and after traversing more than he could count, two worlds didn't seem like such a big leap at all.

The bubbling acids were dissolving his clothes away, forming holes in the fabric and in his shoes. The spongy walls seemed to contract around him, and he found himself becoming weaker, his vision dimming marginally.

He had seen so many extraordinary places, seen deserts and oceans and forests and upside down playrooms and jungles and so much more! He'd visited a world where it was Halloween all year round, had been inside a storybook and talked and played games with stuffed animals, and had even been a merboy! He had met so many new people, and made so many new friends.

It began to burn at his skin again and he cast another quick healing spell in panic. He gasped for air as the stomach contracted again, the stale air becoming less gracious as the space around him lessened… he could feel himself slipping.

He still had so much to tell Kairi when she woke up, so much to prove to Riku when he knocked some sense into him… He was the chosen one in a grand quest to save the universe from the heartless threat! Everyone was counting on him to win! Was this really… where it ended? The _Keyblade Master_, a mere meal for a hungry reptile?

He was too far gone to notice the frantic movement that rippled all around him suddenly. Too weak to cast another Cure spell, he finally succumbed to the darkness that ate at the corners of his hindered vision.

_iIt can't end like this…!/i_

--

From the railing of the ship, Riku could only stare in disbelief at the crocodile that lay on its back in the water, picking at its teeth with a cartoonish grin of triumph, the engorged belly that contained his best friend poking out of the water for all to see.

He was in shock. In just the span of a moment or two he had watched Sora falter and vanish down the rippling gullet of the giant scaled creature, eaten whole and alive and reduced to nothing more than a reptilian feast. He had been frozen to the spot as the brunet boy was gobbled up, refusing to believe what he was seeing at first; but the raw terror he had seen in those eyes just before they were swallowed up had struck him.

He watched the crocodile's bloated belly bulge and stretch abnormally with Sora's struggles, which seemed to become less profound and increasingly feeble. And something awoke inside him. An instinct that he had tried to squash and suppress since he was lead to believe that Sora had betrayed him bubbled up to the surface once more.

For the first time since his alliance with Maleficent, he felt the overwhelming urge to protect Sora, to save him from danger.

"Hey! Spit him out right now you overgrown lizard!"

The crocodile lifted lazy eyes to stare up at him balefully and made no move to do so. It didn't look very inclined to comply any time in the near future either.

… however, if the twitches and tiny bulges that were just mere moments ago much more pronounced and frequent were anything to judge by, Sora didn't _have_ that kind of time. He could only guess that the boy was keeping himself alive by those Cure spells that he had seen Sora use back in Monstro. But he knew that couldn't last long; using magic took a considerable amount of energy, and he knew that even the keyblade master's magic reserves weren't infinite.

The silver haired boy clenched the railing hard. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't very well jump into the water after the reptile. It was probably much faster and more agile in the water than he was, even with a ridiculously fully stomach; it could easily get away and then there would be no chance that he would see his friend again at all.

The heartless that he'd summoned earlier to stall Sora were standing idly by, swaying to and fro obediently as they awaited new orders. If anything, Riku was glad that they were staying out of the way to let him think instead of scampering about and making a — wait. Heartless… orders…

That's it! He could've smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Riku leered down at the crocodile, offering one of his trademark cocky smirks as he said, "Fine, you wanna do this the hard way? You're asking for it!"

The reptile glanced up at him boredly once more.

"Tch," Riku scoffed before facing the nearest Battleship heartless, "You!" it snapped to attention and he pointed at the beast in the water as if to say "Sic him!"

The creature, seemingly eager for action, complied. It turned towards the croc and charged its little engines, the tiny hull of the mini ship shaking with the energy. It then burst forward, shooting towards the crocodile with alarming speed.

The crocodile, hearing the ruckus, glanced up with the same bored look… and did a double take at the heartless flying at it full speed, its eyes as wide as saucers.

It backpedaled with all four limbs, tail flailing as it tried to swim away. However, the newfound weight of its engorged stomach only managed to make it fumble in panic. The Battleship was upon it, spear glowing as it readied to skewer the croc and, unknowingly, its unwilling occupant. The croc clapped its paws together and began to pray in a very cartoonish manner when at the last second the silver haired boy waved his hand shouted, "Now!"

Heeding the command, the heartless lurched to the right, the port side of the small hull slamming into the reptile at nearly full speed. The crocodile blanched, jerking forward violently with the force of the blow. In mere seconds the croc screwed its face up, appearing ill, hissing and twitching before hacking loudly and…

Up came Sora, launched into the air as the crocodile spit him out forcibly.

Riku shouted a quick "Catch!" to the Battleship, the heartless quickly about-facing to swoop in and catch the unconscious boy on its stern before he hit the water. If the heartless were capable of conscious thought, it would be asking itself why in the worlds it was _saving_ the one being in the universe that they were supposed to be taking a heart from. Since they are not capable of such thought, however, it didn't question its orders and flew up to the deck of Hook's much larger ship, dumping the brunet none-too-gently onto the wood floor before its silver haired master.

Riku grimaced with both disgust and pity at the sight of his friend. He was covered in saliva, his clothes in tatters from being burned and singed away by digestive acids. His skin was bright red and burned in several places, his shoes melted and burned beyond repair. Otherwise the boy seemed to be okay physically, no horrible permanent disfigurations to be seen. Riku sighed in relief. These minor injuries could be remedied by a strong healing spell and his clothes could be replaced or fixed as good as new with that crazy duck's magic.

He took a step forward, fully intent on kneeling next to the brunet and shaking him awake to talk and ask for forgiveness and all that mushy friend stuff when all of a sudden he was struck with an overwhelming and unnatural exhaustion. He staggered forward, a hand held to his head as he tried to maintain standing. His aqua eyes fluttered, however, and he let out a soft moan before crumpling to the ground not too far from his friend, out cold.

Behind the boys, Maleficent stood tall, her staff glowing dully with the dying light of her spell. She gazed distastefully at the silver haired boy, and all but glared at the unconscious keyblade master.

"Aye, things didn't quite go according to plan, did they?" Captain Hook stated as he stood proudly next to the evil sorceress, attempting to preserve what remained of his pride after his cowardly retreat not long before.

"Indeed," the witch admitted begrudgingly, "The events that have transpired here were most unexpected."

"This could spell disaster for our plans Maleficent! If the boy wakes and remembers he'll abandon the darkness for sure!"

Maleficent merely smirked, "Fear not, i_brave/i _Captain. While these events were undeniably unexpected, they are not irreversible." Even as she said this, her staff glowed once more. The glow seemed to disperse from the orb atop the staff, and like a poisoned fog wafted over to the two unconscious teens. It settled over their still forms before glowing and disappearing.

"When they wake, they will remember nothing of this dreadful night. As far as they are concerned, the battle against you was won, but in turn the dark boy made his escape with their dear friend."

Hook laughed, and was about to congratulate the witch on her brilliant plan when he suddenly found himself staring down the length of a staff, the orb on the end glowing brightly.

The cowardly captain stared, wide-eyed, "W-what are you doing?!"

The witch chuckled darkly, "Tying up the loose ends."

And with that she cackled, the staff flaring brightly, enveloping the howling Captain Hook in a bright green light.

When it faded, the man was nowhere to be found, a smoldering smudge on the polished wood of the deck.

Without batting an eye, the witch turned to the remaining heartless, waving an arm. The creatures gathered around the unconscious Riku and Kairi, pools of inky black forming beneath them. And as they disappeared into puddles of darkness with their captives, Maleficent spared one last look to the keyblade master. She chuckled darkly before walking forward and vanishing into a portal of swirling black.

All was calm and quiet on the deck of the pirate ship. The hull creaked as the ship swayed, the sails fluttering in the wind as the vessel idled in the sea with no one to captain it. The seconds stretched on, turning into minutes that seemed to last an eternity in the silence.

Finally, a voice disrupted the silence, "Gawrsh Donald, it's awful quiet. Where d'ya think everyone went?"

"I don't know Goofy, but we'd better find Sora quick. I don't like this one bit."

Donald and Goofy emerged onto the deck, brandishing their weapons cautiously as they glanced around. There were no heartless, no pirates, no fighting... no Sora.

"Where is everybody!" Donald squawked, stamping his webbed foot on the deck in irritation.

Goofy, meanwhile, was peering down onto the lower deck, where something familiar caught his eye.

"Sora!" He gasped, alerting his feathered friend as he leapt over the railing and clumsily dashed forward. Donald was right on his heels. They skidded to a stop mere feet from the unconscious boy, gazing in horror at their friend. They took in the singed clothing, the burns that littered his form and the drying, clear substance that seemed to coat him. The two shared a look; _what in the world happened?_

"Sora," Goofy tried, reaching down to shake the boy in an attempt to rouse him. He didn't stir. He tried again with no success.

Donald grew impatient, "Sora! C'mon, wake up!" Nothing. Quacking angrily to mask his worry, the duck raised his staff and promptly performed a Cura spell.

Sora's eyelids fluttered as the familiar warmth and green light of a Cura spell washed over him, blue eyes opening slowly as his wounds disappeared. He gazed at his friends blankly, their forms a blurred mass of colors that assaulted his retinas before the daze cleared. He sat bolt upright.

"W-wha? What happened?" Sora asked, his head darting to and fro as he took in the deserted pirate ship, "Where is everyone?"

Donald and Goofy shared another concerned look. "Gawrsh Sora, we were kinda hopin' you could tell _us_ that..." Goofy said as he helped Sora to his feet.

"Peter Pan went ahead to find Wendy while we went to look for you! But we wanna know what happened here!" Donald quacked.

Scratching the back of his head, Sora looked thoughtful, "I... don't really remember. The last thing I can recall is having to walk the plank... and then that crocodile..." It was here that he paused, his friends waiting intently for him to continue. He then gasped.

"I flew you guys! I really flew!" Sora exclaimed, grinning widely, "I can't believe it... wait'll I tell Kairi! And Riku too! I wonder if they'll believe me..." The brunet began chattering a mile a minute about how Riku was gonna be sooo jealous when he found out that Sora could fly and he could not, but maybe someday he could bring them both back to Neverland after this heartless business was over and teach them how and oooh it was gonna be so much fun! And he was totally gonna boast about how he defeated Captain Hook single-handedly, er, even if he didn't remember exactly how...

Donald and Goofy rolled their eyes and smiled, happy that their brunet friend was truly okay before they each grabbed a flailing wrist. They tugged him away from the deck, eager to get back to their mission.

...below the deck, in the water, the Clockadile huffed haughtily and glared after his lost meal before turning tail and swimming away into the night.


End file.
